


Slice of Heaven

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grace Kink, Name-Calling, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader is in a relationship with all four archangels.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m home” you said walking into the house you shared with your boyfriends. “HELLO!” you yelled. “Raphael? Michael…angelo. Leonardo. Donatello” 

“Ninja turtles? Really” you looked at your dark haired angel. 

“Well, there are two.”

“It is just Michael” he said throwing you over his shoulder. You giggled and you felt a hand smack your ass. It was cold and you knew it was your devil.

“Luci, I’m home!” you said still over Michael’s shoulder. 

“Remind me again why we picked her?” Lucifer asked Michael. 

“Because, bro” you could tell Gabriel has now joined. “Raph and I picked her.” 

“Michael, as nice as you ass is. Put me….AAAH” you screamed as you were falling backwards and being lifted bridal style by Lucifer. “Hey handsome.” You heard a throat clear and you all looked over at Raphael standing there.

“What about me?” he said a little sad.

“My, my. How could I forget this handsome….I almost said devil.” You blushed and the boys all laughed.

“That would be Lucifer” Raphael said pulling you into a hug. “How are you beautiful?” 

“I’m good now. I missed my boys” 

“We missed you too” Gabriel said kneeling down in front of you and undoing your shorts. Raphael moved your hair aside and kissed your neck.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes sweetheart” Michael said snapping his fingers. 

“Well someone is a little impatient” Gabriel said smirking up at him.

“I believe our human likes things slow” Lucifer said. Raphael kissed down your spine and Michael kissed your lips while Lucifer sucked on your nipple. You moaned against Michael as Gabe ran a finger up you.

“Teams?” Lucifer asked pulling your nipple between his teeth getting another moan from you. 

“Lucifer, you will go with Michael. Gabriel and I will take her first.” Raphael said kissing back you your spine.

“Good. Go easy on her, we want to take things a little more rough” Michael said sucking on your neck, biting it a bit. 

“Someone do something!” you said.

“Wow. A little impatient are we.” Gabriel said kissing up your stomach and Michael and Lucifer sat back and watched. Sometimes it was all four of them, sometimes it was one at a time. Mostly they would team up. Raphael turned you around and kissed you, hands resting on your ass. 

“Fuck it” Michael said and stood up, pulling you away from Gabriel and Raphael and kissing you hard. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he moved so your back was against a wall.

“Talk about impatient.” Raphael said. 

“She’s all yours” Gabriel said.

“We can wait” Lucifer said and three archangels left. Michael turned you around so you were facing the wall, he sucked on your neck and reached a hand between your legs. 

“Rough day?” you asked and he growled in your ear. 

“You will not talk” he commanded and you nodded. He turned you around and kissed you, your hands trail to his pants and undoing them. You reached a hand in and started to stroke him and he moaned against your throat. You pulled his pants down and sank down to your knees. He braced himself against the wall. When he knew he was getting close he pulled you up and turned you around and slowly slid into you. You moaned and closed your eyes. Suddenly cold hands were on your cheeks. You opened your eyes to see Lucifer there.

“Mind if I join?” he smirked at Michael and kissed you. Your hands went to his pants and pulled them down. He moaned against your lips as you stroked him. Michael kissed your shoulder. 

Gabriel and Raphael were in the kitchen listening to all the moans and finally they head you scream. The boy smiled to themselves. Michael walked into the kitchen naked.

“Michael” Gabriel said disgusted.

“LUCIFER!” they heard you scream. Gabriel walked in and saw you sitting on the couch and Lucifer kneeling between your legs. Your hand gripped his hair pushing him closer.

“Wowy” Gabriel said. 

“Little busy” Lucifer said against you. 

“You really want to drive her wild” Gabriel smirked. Lucifer lifted you up and the two men brought you to your bedroom. Lucifer laid down on your bed. Gabriel slowly eased into your ass and then you carefully brought yourself down on Lucifer’s face. 

That night you were resting and there was a knock on your door and Raphael walked in with tea.

“I made some tea.” He smiled at you and you smiled sleepily at him.

“Thank you. Sorry we didn’t get to play”

“That’s okay. I like just being with you, holding you” he said climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around you. You rested against his chest. 

“I love you” you muttered, closing your eyes.

“I love you too” he said. He kissed the top of your head. You drank your tea and fell sleep in his arms. When you woke up you realized you were sandwich between Michael and Raphael. 

“Mmmmm” you said, pulling Michael closer to you. 

“Morning beautiful” he said 

“Well, isn’t this adorable. Sit up lady” Lucifer said walking in. He sat behind you and you sat between his legs. Gabriel walked in and crawled between your legs and rested his head on your stomach. Your stroked his hair. Raphael held your free hand and Michael rested his head on your shoulder. 

You loved the mornings when you would be surrounded by your boyfriends. Four beautiful archangels wanted you to be with them. They chose you and you couldn’t believe it. They made you incredibly happy. Sure there were days when things didn’t go as planned, you guys would fight. But you all trusted each other.


	2. Whose turn

“IT WAS MY TURN!” you heard Raphael yell.

“What can I say? I got there first” you heard Gabriel say. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he was smirking 

“Listen, that sounds like something Lucifer would do” Michael interjected.

“Whoa, hey!” Lucifer said offend. “It’s true, but still”

“You know that we share her. She is all of our girlfriends.” Raphael said a little more calmly.

“What? Do you want a schedule?” Michael suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea” you heard Gabriel agree and you rolled your eyes and walked into the kitchen.

“We are not making a schedule” you said. “I love you all so much. Raphael, I’m sorry that I slept with Gabriel again.”

“Why can’t those two understand the rules” he said pointing to Gabriel and Lucifer.

“The rules?” you scoffed 

“She’s not a game” Lucifer defend.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Raphael said pulling you close to him.

“Whatever. Lucifer” you said getting out of his hold and grabbing Lucifer’s hand.

“Mmmm. Angry sex.” He winked at the boys and you two left.

When you got upstairs you shoved Lucifer against the wall and kissed him hard. He hooked his under your legs and pulled you up, legs wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“I’m in charge” he whispered in your ear.

He brought you to his room and laid you down on his bed. You went to sit up and he placed his hand lightly on your throat and pushed you down. 

“No, no, little girl.” He said.

He snapped his fingers and the next thing you knew you were tied to the bed, naked. Your panties in his hands. He scrunched them up and straddled you, leaning close. “Open that pretty mouth of yours.” Your eyes widened and he opened your mouth for you and shoved the panties in. His eyes softened and raised his eyebrow a bit. You nodded letting him know it was okay. 

“Now. Let’s see.” He looked at you and chuckled a bit. “Well, well, well” he ran a finger down your body and stopped at your clit. He leaned down and blew gently and you tried to move. “Grace or vibrator?” he cocked an eyebrow. “Can you handle both? I’m going to try that.” You whined. 

You looked down as he slid two fingers into you and held the vibrator on your clit. You tried to cry out, it felt so good. You felt a little jolt and he smirked at you. You started to tear up, you shook your head. He snapped and next thing you knew you were in his arms, panties out of your mouth.

“Hey, hey. I got you” he said. 

“I’m sorry” you said.

“No. No. I’m sorry.” There was a light knock and Lucifer saw Michael slightly push the door open. He could sense something was up. Lucifer nodded and Michael came in and sat on the bed.

“Y/N” Michael said sweetly, rubbing a hand on your back.

“I wanted to” you whispered.

“I know.” Lucifer said kissing your head. “I tried my grace” he informed Michael. 

“It’s too much for her when she’s angry” he said smiling a bit. 

“I’m so sorry” Lucifer said holding you tighter.

“I must say, it is refreshing seeing you like this” Michael joked with him.

“I’m sweet!” he defended and you nodded.

“Ho-how is Raphael?” you asked. Michael wrapped a blanket around you and pulled you onto his lap.

“He’s fine. We sensed something was wrong and the boys immediately stopped fighting. I wanted to make sure our girl was okay.” You rested your head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Still a little angry?” Lucifer asked and you nodded spreading your legs a little. “I will leave you with Michael.” Lucifer kissed you. You nodded, knowing that he sensed your hesitation with him. Lucifer left and Michael kissed you. 

“How is she?” Gabriel asked worried.

“She’s okay now” Lucifer said.

“What happened?” Raphael asked.

“I tried my grace with the vibrator, but she was still a little tense and it got too much.” All three men heard you scream out in pleasure and they laughed. “Did you two figure it out?” 

“Yes” Gabriel nodded. 

“Good”


	3. Authors note

Really sorry for no updates. I've lost ideas for this and nothing is coming. I will update when I have something, I just don't want to force anything.


	4. Role play

You went to the living room where you saw there was a chair in the center. The four boys looked at you with smirks on their faces.

“I read your thoughts last night” Raphael spoke. 

“Yo-you did?” what did he hear?

“Your dirty secret” Gabriel added. 

Michael lifted the carpet and you saw the devils trap and you moaned. You wanted to play Angels and Demons.

“Oh” you blushed.

“We want to make out girl happy” Gabriel said.

“Boys?” you asked.

“What do you say?” Raphael asked.

“Yes. Yes.” You said

Lucifer snapped his fingers and you were naked and in the chair, tied.

“This okay, love?” Michael asked

“You dumb Angels” you said getting into the role and the boys smirked. Lucifer slapped you.

“Watch your mouth bitch” he said holding your chin to look at him. You don’t know what came over you, but you spat at him. He fisted your hair and pulled your head back. 

“We need to teach this slut a lesson” Raphael said.

“We’re going to have a little fun.” Michael spoke. You whimpered.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” you screamed when you felt all four of their graces enter you. Gabriel leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“Sorry suger. Had to get you wet” he said. You nodded.

“You going to be a good Demon?” Michael asked running his grace around your clit. Lucifer still had your head tilted back.

“FUCK YOU” you yelled.

“Did she say she wanted Gabe’s dick in her mouth?” Lucifer asked and next thing you knew Gabe was naked and your head was being forced down.

“Cooperate with us and you’ll be let go.” Raphael said. running his hand on your arms.

“NNNNNNNNNNN” when you felt all four graces in you again. Gabriel let out a groan. 

Just then the boys all stepped away, their graces not touching you.

“Is that the best you can do?” you snarled. Michael’s hand was at your throat.

“Bitch wants more” he said squeezing a little. 

Raphael snapped his fingers and you were suspended in the air by ropes, easy access to your holes. Gabriel thrusted into your ass, Michael into your vagina, still holding your throat. You screamed.

“You okay?” Gabriel whispered and you nodded. 

“We’ll just fuck the demon out of you” Lucifer said, his hand replacing Michael’s on your throat.

“Hnnnn, please! Please!” you begged

“Begging will get you laughed at” Raphael said. “Oh my” he smirked. “Her thoughts” the boys all listened in.

“Do you really want that?” Lucifer asked and you nodded.

Raphael snapped and you were strapped to a table arms and legs restrained. The boys looked at you and you nodded. Lucifer picked up a knife and ran it down your body. He got to you thigh and made a little cut.

“AHHHH” you screamed. 

“Are you going to behave?” he asked.

“BITE ME” you panted.

“Don’t tempt me.” He handed the knife to Gabriel. 

“Did you really think it was a good idea to mess with us?” He made a cute on your arm and you clenched your jaw. Raphael slapped you. Michael thrusted two fingers into you and Gabriel made another cut and so did Lucifer. 

“I can feel the demon about to leave” Michael said feeling you clench around his fingers.

He gave a sharp slap to your pussy and then all four of their graces worked you over into a screaming, squirting mess. You were panting and having a hard time breathing. Raphael placed his fingers to your forehead and your wounds healed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were in his arms and everything was gone. 

“Good job, sugar. Good job. You were so good” he said rocking you gently.

Raphael snapped some water for you to drink. The boys all gathered around and held you. Michael helped you into a bath and washed you. When you were done, he got you to your room. Lucifer rubbed your shoulders while Gabriel and Raphael rubbed your feet. 

“Thank you” you whispered.

“Of course sweetheart.” Michael said.

“That was the best yet” you said.

“Well, that wont happen all the time” Raphael said. “We need our girl in one piece.” You laughed a little. 

“We didn’t hurt you too much?” Lucifer asked rubbing the back of his hand on your cheek. You shook your head.

That afternoon the boys waited on you. It was quite the morning you had.


End file.
